Do you like it ?
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: A votre avis, que ressent Terra quand il voit Laink joué de la guitare de façon sexy devant lui ? J'espère que cette fiction répondra à votre question. Attention ceci est un lemon Terraink ( Terracid/Laink) Vous êtes prévenus. Enjoy !


Hey ici Jay,

Bienvenue pour cette fic Terraink, j'ai eu l'idée ce matin en regardant ma guitare.

Je sais qu'elle à mis un peu de temps à venir mais j'ai mangé entre temps donc voilà bla bla bla on s'en fout bref.

Du coup j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tous cas Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid de Wankil studio. S'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferais.

Merci à moa Eniwe de me relire et de me corriger! Choki choki choki waa

* * *

 _Do you like it ?_

18h30. Laink et Terracid étaient assis sur le lit du premier. Terra ne venait pas souvent chez Laink à son grand regret, du coup son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. En plus, il était charmer par son Laink qui, depuis bien 30 minutes maintenant, jouait de la guitare devant lui. Rien d'extraordinaire me direz vous mais au contraire, la vision de Laink et de ses bras musclés jouant un son mélodieux faisait de l'effet à Terracid. Il était tellement sexy à ses yeux, à jouer sensuellement en souriant. Terra restait posé sur le lit, les jambes croisées, tentant tant bien que mal de caché son érection naissante.

Mais Laink savait. Il avait totalement remarqué cette bosse dans le pantalon de son compagnon. En fait, il savait très bien que jouer de la guitare devant lui faisait fondre son acolyte aux yeux bleus. Il savait aussi que montrer les muscles de ses bras à Terra l'affectait grandement. Et Laink adorait ça. Laink adorait torturer Terracid à ce niveau-là. Le voir essayer de refréner l'excitation qu'il éprouvait, surtout dans sa partie basse, était un vrai délice pour les yeux de Laink. Il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire sadique d'apparaître sur son visage. Il continua alors son petit jeu de torture encore quelques minutes. Puis il posa sa guitare au sol et se rapprocha rapidement de Terra. Il se tenait à quatre pattes sur son lit, près de lui, une main sur sa cuisse. Terracid rougit, il tenta de couvrir la bosse de son pantalon avec ses mains mais Laink le prit de court et mis sa main en premier. Il sourit et dit :

« Alors comme ça tu croyais que je n'avais rien remarqué mon Terra ? »

Terra devint encore plus rouge. Laink s'assit et saisit alors la ceinture de son partenaire, l'enleva et ouvrit la fermeture éclair qui laissa sortir l'organe dur de son Terracid. Celui-ci se laissa faire comme s'il n'y pouvait rien. Son sexy petit ami était en train de lui donner du plaisir rien quand le caressant.

Laink posa sa main de libre sur la base du coup de Terra et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Il jouait avec la langue de son copain pendant que sa main s'amusait avec son membre. Sa main glissait si facilement sur l'organe de Terra, qu'il décida de l'allonger sur le lit et de profiter lui aussi de la situation. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Terra pour quelques secondes, enleva son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, puis se plaça au dessus de son amant et reprit son baiser. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Terracid ne savait pas quoi faire à part caresser les bras Laink pour ensuite descendre sur son torse et enfin agripper ses hanches.

Laink saisit un préservatif qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, l'ouvrit avec ses dents puis le plaça sur l'organe chaud et mouillé de Terracid. Il saisit également un peu de lubrifiant qui était derrière son oreiller, il chauffa le semi liquide dans sa paume et se prépara pour donner du plaisir à son amant totalement soumis sous lui.

Celui-ci paniqua un peu, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de ne faire qu'un avec son petit brun sexy. Avoir cette sensation d'être au fond de son amant, cette chaleur si agréable et cette pression absolument insupportable et si intense à la fois lui faisait tourner la tête.

Laink glissa lentement le membre de Terra en lui, il était assis sur lui et le sourire de sa bouche contredisait avec l'expression de ses yeux. Ils laissaient apercevoir un légère douleur mais en même temps une part d'extase était présente.

Car oui Laink adorait ça, il dominait Terra de tout son être, il bougeait ses hanches de haut en bas sur le bassin de Terracid. Il prit alors les mains de celui-ci et les colla dans son dos, puis il ordonna :

« Griffe-moi Terra ! »

Le grand aux yeux bleus était un peu retissant à cette idée. Déjà que son esprit était embrouillé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas en plus blessé son amant. Laink le remarqua et se resserra sur Terra.

« Ce n'était pas une question Terra. Si tu ne le fais, je resterai si serré que tu finiras par avoir mal, tout ce plaisir bloqué, ça doit être douloureux à force. »

Laink sourit sadiquement, Terra obéit. Il planta ses ongles dans la peau de Laink et descendit ses mains le long de son dos. Le dominant gémis, son corps se raidit puis il lâcha un souffle de douleur mélangé à du plaisir. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Terra et recommença à bouger. Il accéléra. Il allait de plus en plus vite et il se resserrai puis desserrai selon son bon plaisir. Terra tenta de le ralentir, trop de pression, trop de vitesse, trop de plaisir : il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

« Laink...pas si vite...Laink...je...vais pas tenir si tu... continues. »

Laink se pencha, l'embrassa et, tout en continua ses mouvements frénétiques, chuchota simplement d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Terra :

« Justement. »

Ses mouvements étaient plus grands, plus violents, plus intense. Et soudain, Terra cria, le corps de Laink se stoppa, il sentait le corps de son amant sous lui se crisper et le sentait grossir en lui. Une chaleur le parcourra, il sentait la semence de l'homme qu'il aimait le remplir et cette sensation le comblait. Cette sensation de domination totale sur Terra le rendait si heureux.

Quelques instants passèrent, ils tentèrent tous deux de reprendre leur souffle. Les mains s'entrelaçaient et leur regard étaient perdus l'un dans celui de l'autre. Terracid sourit à Laink et celui-ci le lui rendit. Puis il se rapprocha doucement, l'embrassa passionnément et lui dit :

« Alors tu l'aimes, ma guitare ? »

* * *

Voilà ! Vous venez de lire ma 3e/4e Terraink, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

Vous connaissez le chemin vers les reviews et les tweets, ça me fera plaisir.

Sinon, avec Eniwe on a une surprise pour vous : suspense !

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose en particulier, je suis ouverte à tout (mais pas au Unty).

Amour sur vous

Jay


End file.
